jester_of_the_gremory_clanfandomcom-20200214-history
Dai Liu
Dai Liu(戴劉; romanized as Dairyū(だいりゅ))) is one of main heroines of the fanfic Highschool DxD: Black. A direct descendant of the warlord of the Romance of the Three Kingdoms, the original Liu Bei, 'Dairyu trained since young age at the Jade Palace, the royal castle that homes all sorts of chinese divinities, and trained with her sister under the tutelage of Sun Wukong himself, becoming a being closer to the Buddha. After an unexplained accident during Lavinia's peerage's stay at the Jade palace, she became her very first Rook piece. Appearance Dai Liu is a pretty, frail-looking, busty young woman with long pink hair, tied into pigtails with two black ribbons. Under her clothes, she's also shown to be muscular to a certain degree, however, in order to "maintain feminine grace and balance during her fights" she uses her basic size-manipulation art to shape herself as a skinny young woman, a Bindi decorating her forehead. She's the second bustiest member of Lavinia's group, only a few numbers under Tia Balaur. She is usually wearing a tradicional red chinese dress(cheongsam) or robes of shaolin monks. During normal days, she wears a confortable-looking pink nightgown, that shows her breasts and panties. After enrolling at Kuoh academy, she wears the school's female uniform of White lines shirt, black cape-corset combination and magenta skirt. Personality Dai Liu is an easy-going girl but is not good expressing her emotions. According to Ryubi and Guan Yu, she is always seen eating and has great fondness for sweets as Liu Bei bribed her with bread seasoned with honey (to leave her and Zenjirou alone). History Dairyu was one of the students of the Monkey King Sun Wukong, trained at the Jade Palace, the home of several other eastern divinities, descendant of the original warlord and emperor Liu Bei. With him, she learned and mastered the basic four moves of Kung-Fu, surprising the local monks since it takes at least two lifetimes for a normal human to archieve that. She received the title of a demi-god, despite being human all along, and was raised by divine adopted parents, which gave her love and care, however, unitentionally boring her with a quiet and boring life. She was elated when she discovered that she could become a devil and have adventures, so much that she became Lavinia's first rook piece. Powers & Abilities '''Immense Strength -' Being trained by Sun Wukong at young age and as her position as the Rook Piece, Dai Liu possesses an absurd amount of physical strength, so much a single stomp to the ground can leave her footstep imprinted on it. She also has enormous endurance and stamina, as she could defeat Berolina Allocer's Rook and Knight in a single Rating Game(although she did collapsed at the end of it). She's Lavinia's second powerhouse and Zenjirou's main trainer about physical strength. 'Wit -' In truth of her ancestry of the master strategist, she's also extremely intelligent and charismatic, being able to not only outsmart Nero and Ludwig, but also understand the attack pattern and strategies of others. '''Bajiquan(八極拳; Hakkyokuken) -'' A chinese martial art that features explosive, short-range power and is famous for its elbow and shoulder strikes, able to cause internal damage instead of external by controlling the insides of one's body with every blow. Dai Liu is a master of martial art and is able to fully defeat Nero using his Holy Arms by damaging his body through his armor, as she's also capable of exorcising lycanthropy for a while using touki-empowered blows. '''Touki -' Despite not being a sage, Dai Liu is able to use Touki to fight, as she developed such by sheer training under the tutelage of the Monkey King Sun Wukong himself. With it, she can enhance her own stats in strength, speed and endurance. She can also link her own life force using a form of Tai Chi to further increase her stats. Evil Fist Evil Fist is an exclusive branch of Senjutsu created by Liu Feng of the Weiß team, that goes one step beyond and absorbs a portion of the malice and ill will that floats around the world, being able to fight back the corruption and control the evil and malicious chi absorbed, using it as a weapon and enhancer, in the shape of a dark aura of pure malicious and evil chi the user will wear around their body, similar to Touki. Like her sister, Dai Liu has access to this ability in touch with her Touki and once she absorbs a certain amount of world malice her body turns a lighter shade of red, her hair turns sharper and wilder, her body becomes redder with tribal-like marks all over it, and her eyes turn gold. In this form, her speed, stamina and strength grows in stellar rate and she gains an absurd healing factor which allows her to unleash her full strength without the fear of her body's limit since it'll always fix it in the same moment. However, Dai Liu can only control this state for a few minutes per day before haulting it so the corruption won't kill her, and after it, all the damaged fixed will come back in full force, more often than not rending her completely exhausted and out of comission Trivia * Images and profile from the character Philuffy Aingram from the Undefeated Bahamut Chronicles series. Navigation Category:High School DxD: Black Category:Characters (Black) Category:Female (Black) Category:Devils (Black) Category:Jade palace (Black) Category:Lavinia Allocer's peerage